Cherry Teddy
by Lady Auburn
Summary: Tentang pandangan sebuah boneka terhadap kehidupan manusia yang fana, akankah ia mendapatkan jawaban semua pertanyaannya selama ini?/Aku selalu menikmati waktu-waktu seperti ini, sebelum aku akhirnya akan menjadi sebuah boneka kumal yang berakhir di kotak sampah. Aku berdoa agar itu tak terjadi. Kau mau berjanji padaku, kan, Sakura?/Untuk almh. Kak Fhe/AU/RnR?


**Cherry Teddy**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Dedicated for 1 Year Almh. Candy CherryBlossom Fhe ( Kak Fhe )**

**Summary : ****Tentang pandangan sebuah boneka terhadap kehidupan manusia yang fana, akankah ia mendapatkan jawaban semua pertanyaannya selama ini?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sebenarnya manusia itu… Apa?_

Halo. Apa kabar? Aku adalah sebuah boneka beruang Teddy Bear. Ya, semacam Teddy Bear biasa yang sering kalian lihat di toko-toko. Nah, gadis yang sedang menjumpaiku di kamarnya inilah majikanku.

"CHERRY~!" serunya gembira seraya memelukku. Rambut merah mudanya yang biasa digelung kini terurai bebas, membuatku terselubung dibalik rambut-rambutnya yang harum.

Namanya Sakura Haruno, dan aku telah menjadi temannya selama 5 tahun. 5 tahun? Sudah cukup lama, bukan?

"Hari ini aku senang sekali! Sasuke mengajakku jalan!" pekiknya gembira. Yah, siapa lagi yang ia bicarakan kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha? Pemuda tampan itu bahkan berhasil membuatku merona dibalik kulit bulu-bulu cokelat lebatku. Sebagai pemuda berumur 15 tahun, ia terlalu tampan kalau tidak jadi model.

Sakura selalu seperti ini. Setiap pulang sekolah, ia akan datang ke kamar dan memelukku erat seraya curhat denganku. Ia pun menghempaskan diriku beserta dirinya di atas kasur empuk miliknya.

"Dan bodohnya lagi, aku tolak!" gerutu Sakura. "Nyesel, sih. Tapi, kalau ibu gak bolehin aku keluar, kan, repot."

Ia bercerita banyak kepadaku layaknya curhat ke sahabat dekat sendiri. Tentangnya, tentang pacarnya, Sasuke. Dan banyak hal yang membuatku kagum akan kehidupan manusia.

"Kalau kamu bisa bicara, Cherry," panggilnya pelan. "Kamu pasti bilang 'Yah… Curhat melulu, sih!" Dan ia terbahak keras.

Siapa bilang, Sakura?

Aku selalu menikmati waktu-waktu seperti ini, sebelum aku akhirnya akan menjadi sebuah boneka kumal yang berakhir di kotak sampah. Aku berdoa agar itu tak terjadi. Kau mau berjanji padaku, kan, Sakura?

"SAKURAA! TELEPON DARI SASUKE!" pekik ibu Sakura dari lantai bawah.

"Iya, Bu!" sahut Sakura. "Tunggu, ya, Cherry!" Sejenak kulihat ia menggerutu pelan lalu berjalan turun dari tangga.

Kutunggu, kok, Sakura. Santai saja.

Oh iya, aku belum cerita. Mengapa aku dapat berbicara dan berpikiran layaknya manusia?

Jawabannya, cincin batu akik turun temurun keluarga Haruno. Entahlah, sejauh yang aku ingat, semenjak 4 tahun lalu batu akik itu diambil oleh ayah Sakura dari rumah kakek Sakura yang meninggal, aku bisa berpikir dan berkata-kata dalam hati seperti ini.

Tapi, yang membuatku heran, teman-temanku yang menumpuk di gudang tak dapat merasakannya…

"YEAAAY!" Sakura muncul dari balik pintu, lalu menerjangku yang berdiri di tempat tidur. "Tahu nggak? Akhirnya, aku terima ajakan Sasuke jalan-jalan, lho! Habis dianya mohon-mohon gitu, sih! Jadi nggak tega juga, apalagi jarang-jarang dia begitu!"

Sakura kembali terbahak. Yap, baguslah kalau begitu. Aku bisa kebagian ceritanya mengenai kencannya kali ini, dan itu menyenangkan.

Rencananya, minggu malam besok, Sakura dan Sasuke akan pergi ke festival kembang api-Hanabi di dekat komplek perumahan.

Kau bisa bilang, duniaku hanya terbatas dengan kehidupan di dalam rumah dan komplek perumahan saja. Aku ingin ikut Sakura, aku ingin ikut. Aku ingin melihat film apa yang ingin kau tonton nanti. Kalau tanya pendapatku, tentu saja aku ingin bisa berjalan dengan kaki-kaki busaku ini.

Aku melongo keluar jendela tanpa menolehkan kepalaku yang kaku, dan menemukan sekelebat bayangan hitam berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar rumah. Ah, mungkin ia hanya ingin mencari barangnya yang hilang atau menunggu temannya di depan rumah kami.

Rumah kami?

Ah, keluarga Haruno juga keluargaku.

Atau mungkin, ia adalah tamu? Tapi, kenapa ia tak disuruh masuk?

Sakura kembali ke hadapanku dengan membawa headset. Deru mobil kudengar dari luar, dan mobil sedan hitam itu melaju kencang. Ah, mobil yang familiar denganku. Mobil kakaknya Sasuke, dan biasanya Sasuke selalu memaksa kakaknya menjemputnya kesini atau mengantarnya untuk pergi bersama Sakura dengan mobil itu.

Dan, biasanya Sakura hanya akan meninggalkanku di rumah. Tapi, aku senang jika ia memberikanku cerita-cerita terbarunya.

"Kau tahu, Cherry? Aku senang sekali!" seru Sakura girang. Aku ikut girang. "Ia kasih ini ke aku. Terus, dia bilang, 'Ku kasih kamu dua pilihan,'... 'Satu, balikin. Dua, jangan balikin headset ini kapanpun...' KYAAA! Tahu maksudnya apa?"

Aku tak tahu. Dan hanya bisa diam.

"ITU ARTINYA DIA NEMBAK AKU UNTUK YANG KEDUA KALINYA, CHERRY! Ngajak pacaran semacam itu! Kamu mau tahu rasanya Cherry?" Sakura semakin antusias.

Tentu aku ingin tahu.

"Rasanya seperti di _DOR _gitu!" jelasnya menggebu-gebu yang membuatku mengerti sedikit. Bersamaan saat ia mengucapkan kata DOR, bunyi 'dor' yang lain menyeruak masuk dengan gebrakan pintu depan rumah kami. Sakura yang ketakutan menutup kedua telinganya dengan cekatan, lalu menunduk lemas dengan lutut yang ia peluk. Aku dipertahankannya di dalam pelukannya.

Hangat sekali.

Setelah selang berapa lama, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk turun ke bawah.

"Ada apa ini? Mau mencuri selagi tuan rumah masih terjaga, heh?" Suara ayah Sakura terdengar meremehkan.

"_Kami hanya menginginkan cincin batu akik tersebut, tuan rumah yang baik."_ Mendengar suara menakutkan itu, kami pun hanya bisa bersembunyi takut terjadi apa-apa.

"_Sudikah kiranya anda memberitahu kami dimana tempat penyimpanannya?"_

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" Sepertinya Ayah Sakura menjawab dengan santainya.

"_Selesai ! Sudah dapet nih batu akiknya. Ayo kita lari."_

"_Kalau anda tidak mau? Sayang sekali tuan rumah yang baik..."_

"_...Kami tidak menerima jawaban seperti itu."_

Seketika, terdengar bunyi gemeretak lalu diikuti suara langkah kaki orang yang menuju tempat kami bersembunyi.

"SAKURAAAAA! LARIIII!"

Suara besar menggelegar itu berbarengan dengan suara petir yang menyambar malam. Aku dengar pekikan tertahan dari Sakura yang mulai menangis seraya membawaku berlari kencang menuju ruang bawah tanah rumah keluarga kami. Para penjahat yang sepertinya kukenal itu mengejar kami dengan topeng hitam dan senapan besar di tangannya.

Benar, ialah yang berdiri di depan rumah kami tadi.

Kini penjahat itu berhasil menarik tangan Sakura, dan seketika bunyi DOR dan jeritan tertahan keluar di ruang tamu. Sakura langsung menangis saat penjahat itu kini berusaha mengambil kotak batu akik yang berhasil direbutnya tadi dari tangan penjahat yang lainnya, entah dengan keberanian apa.

Kalau saja aku bisa berteriak, maka nama yang kuteriakan pertama kali adalah namanya. Kuat sekali. Sampai para tetangga dapat mendengarnya dan menyelamatkan kami.

Pria itu membawa pisau, dan menggoreskannya di kulit putih Sakura. Hei, apa itu! Ada cairan kemerahan yang muncul di telapak tangan Sakura. Sakura menjerit lagi, dan kini kotak batu akik itu hampir terlepas dari cengkeramannya begitu pula dengan badanku.

Latar suara petir yang menggelegar lagi membuat suara DOR itu kembali terdengar, dan kini suara DOR itu berasal dari pria yang berada di hadapanku. Sakura jatuh terduduk, membuatku terjatuh juga.

Hei, apakah Sakura ditembak karena ingin menjadikan Sakura menjadi pacarnya? Dan apakah seluruh keluarga Haruno dibegitukan oleh para penjahat ini?

Mereka harusnya sadar, mereka semua sudah ada yang punya!

Namun, apalagi itu. Sakura melotot seraya mengeluarkan cairan merah itu dari seluruh lubang di tubuhnya. Bajunya semuanya terhias dengan bercak darah. Kalau saja aku dapat berdiri dan berlari, aku akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di ruang tamu.

Apakah di ruang tamu juga seperti ini keadaannya?

Oh, Sakura, bangunlah! Sampai kapan kau akan tertidur? Jangan jadi seperti aku, dong, tidak bisa berbicara selain dalam hati dan tak bisa lagi berdiri.

Hei, Sakura. Jawablah aku! Ini aku, Cherrymu yang selalu menemanimu selama ini.

Penjahat itu beralih keluar, lalu menendang kepala Sakura.

Tidak dapat kuterima!

Ia mendesis ke arahku setelah mengambil kotak batu akik itu.

"Dasar lemah! Mati saja sana!"

Latar rumah menjadi lebih mencekam. Rumah menjadi sangat diam, dan para penjahat itu telah keluar rumah. Aku merasakan kekuatan berpikirku semakin lama semakin menghilang, melihat Sakura yang tergeletak seperti boneka. Seperti aku.

Aku berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan kekuatan berpikirku, mungkin saja nanti aku bertemu para orang tua Sakura dan keadaan rumah menjadi lebih baik. Namun, lama kelamaan, kemampuanku semakin melemah. Jauh merosot.

Jika ada yang memberiku air di atas mata manic cokelatku, aku ingin menjatuhkannya sekarang juga.

Bangunlah, keluarga Haruno! Kenapa kalian terus tertidur?

Ayolah, ini aku Cherry! Apakah kalian tak ingat aku lagi?

Jangan pergi! Kalau kalian tak mengenaliku lagi dan tak mau berbicara denganku lagi, maka buanglah aku.

Jangan, tolong jangan buat aku bertanya-tanya seperti ini. Kini, semua hal yang kutakutkan terjadi. 5 jam aku menunggu dan tak ada tanda-tanda mereka bangun dan menyapaku dengan senyuman mereka. Aku akan dibuang, nasibku akan berakhir di kotak sampah.

Ah, rasanya titik terendahku akan mampir sebentar lagi. Kau tahu, Sakura, apa yang akan kuucapkan pertama kali kalau aku bisa berbicara denganmu?

'Tolong jangan berhenti, ceritalah lebih banyak lagi!'

Dan melemah, tubuhku semakin melemah. Nasibku menyedihkan. Sejak lama seharusnya aku sadar, kalau mereka semua sudah mati. Manusia hanyalah boneka, sama sepertiku, namun mereka lebih istimewa.

Mereka diberi jiwa, dan aku baru sadar, suatu saat sang pemberi jiwa dapat menariknya dengan seenaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Fic ini dibuat memperingati satu tahun meninggalnya kakak sepupuku tersayang, Kak Fhe ( Candy CherryBlossom Fhe ) yang mengabdi di FFn setahun lalu. Fic ini teradaptasi dari fic lamanya, Cherry Teddy. Beliau meninggal karena kecelakaan beruntun di saat ia liburan jauh *huhu* Semoga arwahnya tenang dengan persembahanku ini (amin)**

**RnR?**

**230612 –kags to Fhe**


End file.
